pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM128: League Offenders and Defenders!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others have finally arrived at Manalo Stadium, where the Alola Pokémon League will be held. Other than Team Rocket who arrived in the stadium earlier, Team Skull is also present. Episode Plot The heroes sail to Manalo Stadium. Rotom takes pictures, while others are amazed that an entire island has been built for the Alola League championship. Lillie reminds that the Aether Foundation has been working hard to construct it. Mallow is surprised to see Lillie having returned to her "I can reaLillie do it" outfit, who reminds it is the Pokémon League, after all, in which she'll participate, and Ash cheers everyone up for the tournament to begin. After unboarding the ship, the heroes met up with Professor Kukui. Ash is eager to battle in the stadium, but Kiawe calms him down, since they have to register first. Kukui explains the registrations start in the evening, but they are not permitted to use the battlefield yet. Ash is disappointed, but Kukui advises them to explore the rest of the island. Lillie adds that the Manalo Stadium offers a Pokémon Center, a mall, a restaurant and various other services. Kukui wishes he had time to show them around, but a worker calls him, and shows he is occupied at the moment. Kukui leaves the group, who wonder what to do next. Ash wants to see the battlefield, and goes with the rest of the boys, despite Rotom asking him where the battlefield is. The girls decide to go to do some shopping. Team Rocket have set up their food truck. James is certain their donuts will sell well, and so does Meowth. However, Jessie reminds them they are here to win the Alola League, and to conquer the region. James thinks it is also important to sell donuts, and earn some cash, while competing in the League. Suddenly, Jessie becomes grim, as she sees Stufful. The trio looks around to find Bewear, but much to their relief, that Stufful belongs to a trainer already. In fact, they are certain that their countermeasure is working: James and Meowth built a pool for Bewear and Stufful to be resting. Meowth assumes that'll keep them occupied, and even has a backup plan to keep them stalled. The boys, however, have reached the stadium, and are amazed how grand it looks. It motivates Ash to win the League, and Kiawe and Sophocles don't want to hold back, either. The trio makes a fist bump, until Hau arrives and greets Ash. He confirms he'll be attending the League, too, and is joined by Hala. Ash explains to Sophocles and Kiawe that Hala is Hau's grandfather, who introduce themselves to Hau. Ash notices Hau's Z-Ring, as Hau has passed Hala's Grand Trial. Ash praises Hau, who gets reminded by Hala that this is just the beginning of his Island Challenge. In addition, Hau sends Decidueye, who evolved from Dartrix. Hau confirms this, as he has worked hard. Ash tries to wake Rowlet up, but Hau notices Ash's new Pokémon, Meltan. Decidueye pecks Rowlet, who wakes up, surprised to see a new face. The two greet each other in their fashion, whereas Ash adds that Rowlet has gotten stronger, too. Without further ado, Hau joins Ash to go around the stadium. Lana, Mallow and Lillie look around the market, and find many trinkets. Lana finds some Pile Juice, so the girls take a break. Mallow goes to a stand to take an order, and becomes surprised to see Olu. The two are glad to see each other; Olu explains he heard about the opening of Alola League, and took this spot to serve the customers. Mallow wishes he could've told her, as she came to participate in the League with her friends. This motivates Olu to close the store and cheer Mallow on during her battles. Elsewhere, Team Skull have gathered, and remind each other they came to destroy the Alola League. Others believe they should warn Guzma first, but Tupp claims it is best they do so in secret. Remembering that Guzma does not stand Kukui, and hates the League, Tupp wants to destroy it in Guzma's honor. Zipp and Tupp praise Tupp, who orders them to destroy stuff. Team Skull draw a marking on Masked Royal's face, before being dispersed by Officer Jenny. The girls meet up with Jenny, who shows the defaced poster. Officer Jenny states these guys are throwing garbage around and provoking trainers into battles. For now, Jenny warns them to be careful, and leaves them. The girls are disappointed, and promise to battle those that want to ruin this event. Team Rocket, at their truck, sell donuts. However, a Team Skull grunt arrives and disperses the customers, which makes Team Rocket think the guy is awfully familiar. Jessie points him to the line, but the grunt demands to know why are they selling donuts. Jessie is insulted by the question, exclaiming they have a work permit here. The grunt pushes a billboard, so James sends Mareanie, demanding that they leave. The grunts take their Poké Balls, prepared for a fight. At the other side, Gladion and Lycanroc have defeated a bunch of Team Skull grunts. Glaidon is disappointed, since these guys aren't even a challenge for the League. Neither is Team Rocket, who successfully defeated the grunts, too. The grunts leave, promising to return, which disappoints Team Rocket that enemies always say the same thing over. Ash, Kiawe, Sophocles and Hau see Team Skull making a mess, and scaring the people away. Ash shouts at them, surprising the grunts Rapp, Tupp and Zipp. Tupp remembers Guzma hates the kid, too, and want to make him happy by crushing them. The group sends Turtonator, Pikachu, Rowlet, Vikavolt and Decidueye against the opponents' Salandit, Garbodor and Zubat. Garbodor fires Sludge Bomb, which is countered by Turtonator's Flamethrower. Salandit uses Scratch, which gets countered by Pikachu's Iron Tail, but gets blown away by Rowlet's Seed Bomb. Zubat uses Bite, but fails to hit Decidueye, who fires Razor Leaf. Rotom cheers for the group, but Sophocles is disappointed that he didn't get the chance to battle. Ash demands to know why is Team Skull wrecking the place, who explain they are the only ones excited about the League, and Team Skull wishes to see the place burned down. Guzma comes with Plumeria, questioning what are his grunts doing. The grunts note he's here early, while Plumeria scolds them for running off on their own. The grunts explain they just wanted to destroy the League to help Guzma out, but Plumeria shows they only got defeated by the kids. Guzma, seeing the kids have beaten his grunts, thinks they can finish their conflict right here and now. The girls, with Hala and Kukui, rush to the boys. Guzma frowns, as Kukui approaches him. The latter asks the Team Skull boss what is he doing here, and he reminds that Kukui did invite him to the League. Kukui frowns, while the grunts are surprised to hear that Guzma came to enter the championship. Kukui admits Guzma will be allowed to enter, who promises that Kukui will regret saying those words, and chuckles. Guzma promises to dominate the League, and to see if Kukui will be talking about his dreams once this is over. In fact, Guzma promises when he becomes the Champion, he'll never let another League tournament to be held. Kukui is frustrated, while Guzma leaves with his henchmen. Later, the group is still under impression that Guzma will enter the League. Lillie wonders why is Guzma so obsessed with Professor Kukui. Hala places a hand on Kukui's shoulder, and admits Kukui and Guzma were his apprentices. However, Guzma was always rebellious about Hala's teachings, and one day, he snapped. He didn't want to follow the path to respect customs or nature. Kukui tried to calm him down, but Guzma refused, yelling that he didn't need Z-Rings or Z-Crystals. Guzma rushed outside, into the rain, swearing he'll become stronger in his own way. Hala blames himself, thinking he should've worked harder to teach Guzma about righteousness. Kukui doubts that, and thinks he's the real reason, thinking he should've talked with Guzma more often. Ash is frustrated, stating he cannot lose to such a man, for every person he met in Alola was unqiue and wanted to battle them. Thus, he wants to protect Kukui's Alola League, so that everyone can enjoy it. Since Guzma does not care about such ideals, Ash refuses to let him win. Kiawe shouts out, supporting Ash's words, and the rest join him, too. Kukui and Hala smile, and the former thanks the children. At evening, Kukui announces the opening of Alola League, and asks of everyone to have fun while giving their best in fighting in the tournament. Since it is dinner time, the heroes send all of their Pokémon out to feast. The group eats the tasty food, and Ash finds an Exeggutor, who is actually Samson Oak, disguised. Much to their surprise, Samson Oak came to participate, too, and wishes everyone good luck in the upcoming battles. Suddenly, they hear fans screaming, and find them around Ilima, who is also participating. Ash goes to greet him, but gets blown away by the horde of fans. As he stands up, Ash sees Gladion, whom Lillie greets. Gladion swears he came here to win, and their friends voice their pride to win, too. Plumeria and Guzma look around, and the former is angry to see Kukui making an interview. Kukui announces the opening, and has Masked Royal take the word. Masked Royal greets the participants from the screen, and announces the preliminary round will feature a free-for-all battles, until 16 teams are left standing: Battle Royals. At evening, Bewear is taking a relaxing bath with Stufful, and performs synchronized swimming techniques. Debuts Pokémon *Hau's Decidueye Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Alolan Raticate (JP), Decidueye (US) *This episode aired in Japan exactly three years after the episode XY125: A League of His Own!, marking the beginning of the XY League arc, similarly to how this episode marks the beginning of the SM League arc. *The Question of this episode was given by Kukui who wants to know is where will the grand opening of the Alola League? The answer is Manalo Stadium (green), the other choices that were given are Viren Stadium (red), Mount Lanakila (blue) and Aether Paradise (yellow). Gallery The Pokémon League opening day begins SM128 2.png Kukui is glad that all of his pupils have arrived SM128 3.png James, Meowth and Wobbuffet plan on selling lots of donuts SM128 4.png Team Rocket prepared a bath for Bewear and Stufful SM128 5.png The boys are eager to participate in the tournament SM128 6.png Hau's Decidueye attempts to wake Rowlet up SM128 7.png Mallow encounters Ulu, who is working at the stadium SM128 8.png Team Skull grunts gather to make trouble SM128 9.png Masked Royal's poster got defected SM128 10.png The grunts harrass Team Rocket's stand SM128 11.png Gladion defeated a bunch of grunts SM128 12.png Ash and his friends encounter more grunts SM128 13.png Decidueye and Zubat exchange blows SM128 14.png Zubat gets hit by Razor Leaf SM128 15.png Guzma arrives to participate in the tournament as well, so he can destroy the place SM128 16.png The girls arrive to stop the trouble SM128 17.png Hala comforts Kukui over the past incident SM128 18.png Guzma got tired of Kukui and Hala's honorable demenoars SM128 19.png Guzma ran off from his Island Kahuna SM128 20.png Kiawe is moved by Ash's speech to protect the stadium SM128 21.png Gladion visits Ash before the tournament SM128 22.png Masked Royal wishes everyone good time }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas